Blaze Helios I:D
Blaze Helios is a Balance-Type bey and is the first evolution of Quasar Helios D:D. It's a "Forbidden Bey" that can only be used by Fusion. It also a Dual-Spinning Bey. It will appear in Beyblade: Seeking The Legends. Face Bolt: Helios II The Face Bolt depicts a dragon on a traslucent red Face Bolt. The design features Helios with various orange and purple flames, around Helios while he's breathing black flames out of his mouth. Energy Ring: Helios II Helios appears to be a translucent black in colour with a hint of red. It also features red wings, with lines surround strange heads or dragon-like designs of some sort. It has iron powder in it for more weight. Metal Wheel: Blaze PC Frame Blaze features a PC Frame, with PC being an abbreviation of polycarbonate of which, it is constructed of. Blaze's PC Frame is a translucent red that bears a dragon-headed design. As always, these three heads are meant to represent Helios' head and feature a slanted gap between each head. Blaze's PC Frame also features 8 teeth-like a holes on each head in order to help change it's Mode with Blaze's Metal Frame. Its has little red Solar Panels like it predecessor Quasar Helios. It is free-spinning. Metal Frame Blaze features a Metal Frame, this along with the Core, make contact with the opposing Bey. Blaze's Core resembles Meteo L-Drago, just like it's PC Frame. However, it is more bulky and the wings tend to curve upwards rather than Storm's more flatter wings. It also uses three small square-like protrusions sprouting out on each wing, in order for the PC Frame to fit into place and change Modes. Blaze's Metal Frame is black in color. The Metal Frame is also Free-spinning. Core The last part of Blaze, is it's Core. Blaze's Core is compromised of four sharp fangs going in a left-ward movement. This makes the overall contact of the Blaze Wheel along with the Metal Frame. It also is designed to hold Metal Frame into place and is black in color. By rotating the PC Frame and the Core, Blaze can change between a total of four different Modes, "Shine Mode", "Inferno Mode", " Shield Mode", and "Flare Mode". Flame Shield and Burst Mode the best Modes to use overall. Flare Mode is the forbidden mode on Helios is and unlocks it's true power. It has two tiny red Solar Panels. 4D Performance Tip: Inferno Drive (I:D) I:D features four Performance Tips, which are XRF (Extreme Rubber Flat), a new Tip by the name of SWD (Sharp Wide Defense), MB (Metal Ball), and AS (Around Sharp). Just like F:D and F:S, the Tips switch due to the centrifugal force created by the Bey. The only thing different about I:D from it's 4D Performance Tip family, is that I:D changes immediately upon contact. As soon as it gets hit, it switches to the next Tip in I:D. For SWD, the bottom of L:D creates a protrusion shaped like Sharp Wide Defense's Tip, but not of the same height. For MB, the protrusion becomes smaller and appears circular, much like B or WB; even though MB is meant to be WB's upgrade. Finally, for XRF, the protrusion retracts inside I:D's bottom and now appears flat, used for XRF's fast and aggressive movement. The I:D Performance Tip also has a vacuum in it so it can absorb air and oxygen to fuel it's flames. I:D has look a fusion of X:D and F:S and is a translucent orange in color. Abilities Attack: Dragon Flame Sword - Helios' beast appears and points it's flame sword at the opponent's bey and fires a orange blast at it. Helios attack the opponent's appearing as the blast and hits the bey at full speed. Magma Knight - Helios charges up a large amount of energy and jumps into the sky. Helios jumps on top of the opponent's bey and barrages it. Blazing Sun Slash - Helios circles the stadium at full speed. Helios appears out of nowhere attack the opposing bey seemingly teleporting from dimensions attacking the bey. It uses anything with heat and absorbs it making Helios have more speed to make it look like it's teleporting. Defense: Flare Shield - Helios goes into MB and creates a red and silver shield around itself to protect from any attacks or abilities. Shining Flame - Helios absorb the air or heat to make a silver flame wall form it's I:D to make a shield around it. Knight Crush - Helios absorbs the oxygen or air to create a air/carbon dioxide shield and seats in the middle of the stadium wait for something to make contact with it and absorbs the attack. Stamina: Fire Fang - Helios goes into SWD or AS and makes a flame wall around itself and absorbs the heat from the flames making it have more Stamina and Balance. Special Moves *Shine Bursting Nova - Helios goes into Shine Mode jump high in the sky and makes a low pictched nosie. When that happens a huge cracks in the stadium appear shot magma or lava out of them. Helios then takes control of the magma and, make it into a charging lazer or blast and shoots it at the opposing bey or beys. This blast is so hot it could melt the opponet's bey. *Final Blaze - Blaze Helios' new beast appears and dash up to the opposing bey points his sword at it. Then Helios goes into XRF automaticly and fire a very large blast at the bey and attacks the bey while it is being blasted. *Blaze Burst - Helios sets the whole stadium on fire causing the opposing bey to stop moving. Helios' beast appears and pulls out his Flare Sword. Helios charges up it's energy and makes flame thrusters and darts at the oppoent's bey. Helios hits the bey so hard and fast it crack the Metal Wheel and Energy Ring. Nova Gear: Apollo *Apollo: Apollo is a Nova Gear is specifically for Helios which the onyx-thrusters gives Helios' a huge Speed boost. When it activates, Helios starts to glow a dark Orange/Red aura. While in Shine Mode Helios' Speed is tripled. Apollo can also absorb and defend. Apollo is also free-spinning and is place on the Metal Wheel like a outer layer. Apollo can only free-spinning when I command it too. Trivia When Fusion says "Set Ablaze Helios" Helios goes into full power. Category:Unregistered Beys